Marina (On Stranger Tides)
Marina is one of the beautiful-but-deadly Mermaids of Whitecap Bay, featured in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. In the final version of the film, she did little to distinguish herself from the other mermaids who attacked the longboat therein. However, a deleted scene strongly suggests both that she knew Jack Sparrow before the encounter and that she has mixed-but-fairly-intense feelings for him. Background Marina initially appears to be simply another of the alluring, predaceous mermaids who provide great danger for the pirates who are hunting them. However, the deleted scene used in trailers or featurettes indicates that she has a quality which renders her unique; a former relationship with a human. When Marina sees Jack Sparrow upon surfacing, the two recognize one another. The latter reacts with his typical dread at meeting one of his jilted lovers while the former delivers a sound slap across his face, a look of keen anguish clearly visible on her own. Taken at face value, this brief scene suggests that she, like Syrena, was capable of loving a human. However, Marina's affections fell upon a less-worthy man than Philip Swift, and thus her heart was broken and she became something of a tragic villainess, not unlike Maleficent. Abilities *'Mermaid Swimming:' Marina's mermaid tail enables her to swim more swiftly than an equivalent human being and also to more-effectively perform underwater feats of agility. This ability was not conferred upon Jorgelina Airaldi, however, for her tail was not swimmable like the one worn by Daryl Hannah while she was playing the role of Madison in the 1984 film Splash! Rather, the tails were computer-generated like those of the mermaids in'' Once Upon a Time. *'Powerful Grip:' Marina and her pod exhibit physical strength which is higher than that of a normal human woman. They use this superhuman strength and speed for actions as complex as using lariat cords to ensnare the throats of their victims or as simple as grabbing these victims and pulling them underwater. *'Fangs:' Though their torso, arms, and head appear to be those of beautiful young women, Marina and the other mermaids of Whitecap Bay have canine teeth which can extend into fangs at will. It is unknown whether these fangs are venomous or even perhaps blood-draining like those of a vampire, but they are useful when slaying prey. *'Entrancing Song:' The mermaids of Whitecap Bay can communicate in the English language, and they use this language to connect more intimately with those who may be affected by their mystical melodies. These melodies often mimic songs known to the mermaids' intended prey so as to calm them with feelings of familiarity. Such standard techniques of lulling combine with the mermaids' siren song to render their targets quite unprepared for their close-range attack. *'Mermaid's Tears:''' The tears of Marina or her fellow mermaids are a vital component of the ritual used to gain access to the Fountain of Youth. The mermaids are very hesitant to part with them, however, and they are known to be "tough" in refusing to cry under most circumstances. As most of the Mermaids of Whitecap Bay are governed by primeval or negative emotions, their tears tend to be those of pain, anger or sorrow, however their rare tears of joy are said to be even more powerful. Gallery Promotional Images Marina.png|Marina shown on a piece of promotional artwork. Filmz.ru f 73520.jpg MarinaProfile.jpg tumblr_nb3g3oK2tc1tstluso5_1280.jpg|Marina's human form. Screenshots marina 4.jpg|Marina enchanting the sailors Marina2.png|However, Marina notices the Captain Marina3.png|Marina recognizes him... Marina4.png|...and Jack Sparrow recognizes Marina. Marina5.png|Marina readies her hand Marina6.png|Notes the expression of anguish on Marina's face... Marina7.png|...which has only a hint of satisfaction when she connects. Category:Characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains Category:Disney characters